All's Fair In Proverbial Worlds
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: Mitchie's mouth dropped in complete shock and embarrassment and her eyes met her fiance's, his golden popcorn dropped when 'she' pushed him away and tried to justify his statement. The one that had come out of his mouth. The one that implied he...cheated
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I own this story, not the characters or camp rock. Oh and I'm using Different last names for celebrities.**

_-_

_These Four Walls_

_They whisper to me_

_They know a secret_

_I knew they would not keep_

_didn't take long for the room to fill with dust_

_These four walls came down around us_

-

-

Shane almost tripped before sitting down in his chair and adjusting his shirt he looked to his left at Mitchie and Nate's amused eyes.

"What?" he asked and straightened his tie and buttoning the a few buttons on his white and black blazer he looked to his right at Jason and Caitlyn "What?" he asked again and smoothed out his pants before settling down "I didn't miss it did I?" he asked and looked at Nate and Mitchie.

"Oh you missed something" Caitlyn snorted and sat back against her chair. Mitchie rummaged through he purse and pulled out a Tide to go pen thing and tissue.

"What Cait?" he asked

"Honestly Shane, here" Mitchie pushed the things into his hands and motioned to his neck

"Bright Red lipstick and some on your blazer" Nate chuckled and placed his arm over Mitchie's shoulders while turning towards the host.

"Crap" Shane muttered and dabbed at the lipstick on his neck before working on his white blazer. He moved to put the tide to go back into Mitchie's purse, but she kicked him lightly.

"Don't touch my purse unless you washed your hands…you _did_ wash your hands right?" Mitchie asked and made Caitlyn, Jason and Nate laugh when Shane just sat and looked at his hands disgustedly "Eww Shane"

"I'm kidding" Shane laughed and pulled her purse open before dropping the tide in.

"Guys, shut up. The nominees are on" Nate shushed them making them watch the nominations go by until Paul Walking and Cameron Timberlake ripped open the envelope.

"Miley Stewart and Nate Black!"

"Oh My gosh!" Mitchie stood and gave Nate a huge hug before letting him go in all his dumbfounded glory.

Mitchie's eyes seamed to twinkle in the dim lighting. She let her fingers fiddle with the large and expensive diamond engagement ring all the magazines had been talking about for months. Her eyes followed her fiancé as he walked towards the stage to accept his award. She felt Shane nudge her and her head tilted in to hear him over the thunderous applause.

"He's been so excited about this" Shane whispered and clapped along with Mitchie, Jason and everyone else. The fans on the upper level of the Gibson amphitheater cheered and their voices grew louder when Nate and Miley reached the podium with their awards in hand.

"I know" Mitchie replied and counted the nervous antics her fiancé had exhibited during the week. Her hands grasped Shane's arm giddily before she calmed herself down along with everyone else in order to hear Miley's speech.

"Oh My gosh, I never thought I'd be standing up here acceptin' this award" Miley informed and the fans went crazy before calming down "To make my list short, I want to thank my family, everyone who contributed to the song, including Shane Grey, Tess Tyler, Jason Bishop and especially Mitchie Torres. Above all I want to thank God!, who's given me the most incredible and supportive fans ever! Love ya'll peace!" She threw up the peace sign and backed away to let Nate say his thanks. Nate Stepped forwards and gripped the award in his hand, his eyes looked at it almost quizzically while he started talking.

"Well" he started leaning in close to the mic "I never would've thought that joining up with this nutcase-" he motioned to Miley who laughed with everyone else "Would win me the MTV 'Best Song In A Movie' Movie award, now look at me. I got golden popcorn in my hand…literally. Glad it happened. Anyway I'd like to thank god, family, my friends, the fans, the band-" he pointed to Shane, Jason and their drummer and guitarists "Who loaned me for a few, as well as everyone who took their time and worked with the biggest pain in the but ever, me. Thank You" he lifted up his award and again the fans went wild and everyone clapped. He backed away before he seamed to remember something and leaned in towards the mic again "And my beautiful girlfriend who I adore and love, Miley Stewart" everyone stopped clapping after it registered what he said and followed his outstretched arm that pointed to Mitchie who was his fiancée and most definitely not Miley Stewart.

"Oh" he gasped out and pulled his arm back to himself "Shit" he cursed and watched Mitchie's clapping hands fall as well as Shane's, Jason's, and everyone else around them in complete shock.

Yes Nate, _Oh Shit_ indeed.

-

**Krunior-Rogan-Always: Well I liked it. Did you?, review for update **


	2. Quiet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock, the characters, Demi Lovato's song 'Quiet' or Taylor Lautner…so sad.

**

* * *

-  
**

Mitchie's heels clicked on the floor as she paced her dressing room behind the stage where she would be performing in just five minutes. Her eyes shot towards her pissed off hairstylist standing behind her chair in front of her mirror with an eyebrow raised, his hip cocked to the side, a comb in his left hand, and his arms crossed. He motioned to the chair and almost growled when her hands ran through her perfectly styled hair.

"Look boo-boo bear, I love you, but you need to get your ass in this chair right now. I get that your pissed and worried and confused and just plain damn curious because trust me you ain't the only one, but you go on in five and you just ruined your perfect hair, so sit down and let Michael do what he does best" He ordered, and smiled when she slumped into the chair. He pumped her seat up a little and started fixing her hair to look like perfect mermaid curls.

"I just don't get what he meant"

Michael sighed and combed her bangs out over her forehead "Look maybe he just said the wrong name, it doesn't have to mean anything"

Mitchie smiled a little before Michael continued "Then again…" Mitchie sighed "Look Mitch, you and Nate have been together for a while, you two love each other and you know what maybe he just made a mistake I mean even celebrities switch names by mistake, but I mean Nate** has** been hanging out with Miley a lot, without supervision and they've been seen getting close. I understand that you two trust each other, but there is such a thing as **too** much trust that people might take advantage of. Plus Nate and Miley use to date for a while, didn't they?"

"Well, but that was for like two weeks!"

"Yeah, but it happened and come on, how does your fiancé's ex-girlfriend, who everyone can see is still in love with said fiancé, be best buddies with the girl he's about to marry?" Mike shrugged "It's kind of fishy, that's all. Just talk to him when you two get home" He fluffed her hair and let the hair spray settle over it before looking at his watch "Alright stand up" he told her and she stood. She wore a red and black belted scoop neck baby doll with her red skinny jeans and black high heel knee high boots. Her make up was perfect and she looked great. Mike looked at her outfit in appreciation, not too out there, not too childish and not too sluty. He gave her a nod just before a stage hand walked in and motioned for her to follow him.

"Break a leg Honey bunches!" Mike yelled after her before turning towards the TV in the dressing room to watch the performance.

"Ok so you'll be coming in center stage as planned, you have a minute, you know how it works, break a leg" The stage hand placed her in front of the entrance and handed her the microphone before adjusting

The system around her waist that wrapped around her waist under her top. Mitchie plugged the ear bud like contraption into her ear and listened for her cue.

"Tonight, we have one of the best pop artist in the house, someone all you tweens and teens look up to, as do I. She's my role model. Anyway you might know her as the young lady whose just been humiliated by her fiancé we'll get back to that a bit later. She's been on a world wide tour for the past few months, but tonight she's graced us with her wonderful and sexy presence. Her fist time signing at the awards, with her new song, Quiet!, Mitchie Torres!" Russell Brand announced along with Andy Samberg. Mitchie pushed all thought of Nate aside and focused on this one moment as her band started playing. The words slipped from her lips into the thundering applause of her fans and fellow celebrities and friends. As she walked towards the front of the stage the spot light focused on her.

"_I hear what you're not saying_

_ It's driving me crazy _

_It's like we stopped breathing in this room_

_ We're both the last two believing_

_ I know what you're thinking _

_I wish you'd make your move"_

The band stepped it up a bit as Mitchie started singing out louder and gripped her hair into her hands and sung to her fans, her hand reached out towards them and grasped their hands.

_It's much too quiet in here_

_ I wanna disappear _

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_ It's too quiet in here_

_ Make it all go away _

_Why can't we break this silence finally_

_ It's like you know where I'm going_

_ You follow me home _

_But I never invite you inside _

She walked around the stage and starred into the camera before moving away and leaning in towards where Caitlyn and Connect Three sat.

_I see what you're not showing_

_ I've got you alone but_

_ The air is so still, it's weird_

_It's much too quiet in here_

_ I wanna disappear_

_ I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_ It's too quiet in here_

_ Make it all go away _

_Why can't we break this silence finally _

Everyone stood and sung along to her song. Mitchie could already hear the irony in her words, but replaced her worries again with the sound of her fans as she stood in front of a few girls around her age and sung with them before moving to center stage again.

_Don't stop, don't stop _

_Telling me goodnight _

_Just promise you'll kiss me goodbye_

_ What's taking so long?_

_ Don't tell me you're not gonna try_

_ The tension's building in my mind _

_I wanna scream and I know why _

She leaned against her bassist and sung into his microphone for a second getting caught up in the moment and smiled at the sight of Russell Brand and Andy Samberg skipping around Taylor Black (**AN: Lautner**) while trying to rock out to her song. She felt herself rotating to center stage again when the band smoothed it out and she dropped her voice to a smoother sound.

_It's much too quiet in here_

_ I wanna disappear _

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_ It's too quiet in here_

_ Make it all go away_

_ Why can't we break this silence finally_

_Make it all go away_

_ It's too quiet in here_

She gripped her hair again and pulled at it as she sung the last note and let the sounds of her cheering fans and friends over take her as the lights dimmed. She breathed in heavily and waved at her fans before running towards the back stage with her band. She gave her band member Jake a high five before running into her dressing room where Mike gave her a hug.

"That was awesome, by the way that song is like the best ever"

"You haven't heard it before?" Mitchie asked surprised as she started changing, considering Mike was on the D.L. gay side, and one of her best friends, it was ok.

"Pass me the dress" Mike gave her the red Oscar de la Renta strapless dress and shook his head.

"Nope, I think I only heard it once and even then I wasn't really paying attention" he shrugged and took her skinny jeans and shirt from her "When did you write it?"

Mitchie turned so he could zip up her dress "About a month ago"

"It's very…Ironic" he said and laughed with her.

"Very" she slipped on her black pumps and put on her gold hoops and the Tiffany circle pendant that fell below her breasts. She twirled around and grabbed the black and gold clutch before motioning to herself "Do I look Okay?"

Mike nodded before stepping towards her and pulling her hair into a loose French twist and flipping her bangs to the side. He sprayed her with hair spray and nodded again.

"How do you do that?"

Mike shrugged and adjusted his tie "Years of having my sister walk into my room and ask for new hairstyles to make her peeps jealous, let's go" he placed his hand on her lower back and walked towards the exit towards their seats with her.

-

**Nate P.O.V.**

What the fuck have I done? I looked at Mitchie who had come back from her performance about ten minutes ago. She didn't want to talk to me right now. She told me we would talk afterwards. I'm dying to figure out a way to word this correctly and not give myself away. I knew Mitchie would believe whatever I say. I looked at her again, there was no doubt I loved her, it's just that Miley gave me what I wanted, but Mitchie was what I wanted. Mitchie didn't want to give herself to me until marriage and I'm willing to get married for her, but come on you can't expect me to not have sex, I'm a guy. I slipped back there and I couldn't change that, but I could make her forgive me. I can't lose her…I can never lose her and I'll never leave her, no one ,not even Miley, can make me.

-

**AN: **So there you go, second chapter, what do you think?, Do you like it?, Love it?, Hate it? Just press that button and tell me.

**-Krunior-Rogan-Always**


	3. A Little Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or FireFly by Breaking Benjamin.**

_-_

_-_

_You're my friend_

_You're not like them_

_but I caught your lie_

_and you know I did_

_Now I'm lost in you_

_like I always do_

_And I'm dying to win_

_'cause I'm born to lose_

_-__**FireFly by **__**Breaking Benjamin,  
**_

**-**

**-**

**Mitchie P.O.V.**

**-  
**

"Call me later, OK?" Caitlyn asked as she gripped Jason's arm while he talked to a few of his friends. That was a couple no one would've guessed would happen, at all. Shane threatened to rip Jason's head off when he found out who was dating his little cousin. The tabloids went wild that day. I diverted my attention from Caitlyn's hand on Jason's as Peggy came up to us.

"Yeah, me too" Peggy said and we quickly posed for a picture before continuing our conversation.

"Yeah, I will." I agreed and started to turn away when Caitlyn grabbed my arm.

"Mitch, It's probably nothing, you know that right?, just a little name mix up, I call Peggy, Tess all the time"

"What?" Peggy asked appalled and shut up when Caitlyn shot her a look. Mike who had just come up to them with his frate, and Mitchie's personal assistant, Kimmie snorted before turning to Mitchie.

"Just remember that shit happens" Mike said "Call us too" he motioned to Kimmie and himself.

"Look, instead of Mitchie having to do a five-way call, let's just meet up at that hole-in-the-wall diner we found last week. Deal?" Kimmie asked.

"Even better, meet you guys there for lunch?" Peggy asked

"Deal" all of us agreed and they waved good-bye. I felt a hand press against my upper back and soft lips press against my cheek. I recoiled slightly and turned to face Nate.

"Mitch-"

"Let's go" I ordered and waved to everyone before we rushed to the car, avoiding the camera's around us as we stepped out of the amphitheatre and waited for the valet to bring us the car. Only twenty minutes later we where in the car headed to my apartment. The car ride was spent in complete silence, only interrupted for a second when my new single, the one I'd just sung, came on. It was quickly turned off.

-

My keys slid across the marble table top of the kitchen island and I turned to look at him with my hands on my hips. He was going to give me answers. I was tired and a little pissed as the night went on. He shut my door and turned hesitantly to walk towards me. I saw the corners of his mouth pull his lips up into a smile and my glare slowly destroyed it.

"Look, Mitchie. I didn't mean anything by it. I don't know why you're making this such a big deal" he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it over the chair. I looked down at my feet wondering why couldn't I just let this go. It's like something was nagging me, telling me not to.

"It's a big deal Nate, because I don't mess up your name with Jason's, or Shane's when I'm talking about my fiancé"

He laughed at my explanation and shook his head before sitting down on the seat "Look, I just got confused-"

"About who your girlfriend was?" I interrupted and leaned against the fridge with an eyebrow raised.

"No, god Mitchie. I'm allowed to make mistakes. Look, I think you're just jealous about me and Miley having business meetings, you're making something out of nothing" My jaw dropped a little as he continued "I mixed up your names, I was saying your name and thinking about-"

"About what?" I asked waiting for his response. He seemed to panic for a second, but I must've imagined it because next thing I know he's standing right in front of me.

"Look, I love you, baby you know that. Miley still wants me, but I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. She's a slut. You're everything I want. I'm sorry I made a mistake, my mind was all over the place when they called me up there. And I know that the magazines and tabloids have been making this big deal about all the meeting with Miley and even made up those fake photos, and I appreciate you trusting me through it all. I know you must be worried because of my past with Miley, but there's nothing to worry about. I'm with you. You're mine" Something flared in his eyes as he gripped my lower back and clutched at my neck, making me look into his deep chocolate brown eyes. All I could think of was the love I felt for him and how he'd never given me a reason not to trust him. He was the love of my life, maybe I did over-react. Maybe the whole tabloids thing really did get to me. Now I hated the magazines even more for making me doubt this amazing man over an innocent name mix up he hadn't even meant… I knew I was wrong…and now I also knew I needed to have a talk with Miley.

He smiled at me seeing the acceptance of his words and the moment our lips met It was like heaven had just returned.

"I love you, I'm sorry" a whisper escaped my lips as my hands played with his collar, they begged to touch his hair, but he hated that.

That flash of something flared again, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and took in his wide satisfactory smile and kissed him again.

-

**----Third Person P.O.V.---**

-

The four people around the young singer looked at her in complete shock, the other brunette to her right dropped the fry hanging from her fingertips making it hit the ketchup and sink into it slowly.

"That is the biggest load of bull-" Mike stopped abruptly to cough after Kimmie's and Caitlyn's elbows made contact with his ribs and stomach. "What!, It's true!"

"Well I believe him" Mitchie crossed her arms

"From what you told us, he stumbled over his words, called you jealous and come on even I know something happened between those two. Look, they went out for a few weeks, they ain't get it out they're system, the only reason they broke up in the first place was because of their agents and he spent A LOT of time in her apartment. I don't know if you know this, but I'm pretty sure there isn't a studio in that girls apartment. You're a trusting person Mitch, that's OK, but you give the trust away too easily" Peggy told her.

Mitchie rolled her eyes "Whatever"

"We're just trying to look out for you" Caitlyn told her and shrugged "If you're going to get like this, lets not talk about it"

Mitchie shook her head and dropped her eyes towards her plate as her fingers fiddled with her straw. The door jingling over-head distracted her and all of them looked to the door where a breathless Shane and Nate walked in. The old man behind the counter turned with the cloth he'd been using to wipe the counter down and looked at them. He gave them a small nod and went back to work.

"Hey babe" Nate smiled and kissed her cheek tenderly before sitting on the extra seat as Shane took a seat from the table next to them and sat between Mitchie and Kimmie.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked cheerily and leaned into him, avoiding the peering looks their friends where shooting at them.

"I wanted to see you" he admitted and pulled her tighter against him "I missed you"

"You saw me last night" Mitchie reminded him receiving a low cat call from Shane, soon followed by Kimmie's hand connecting with the back of Shane's head.

Nate smiled and kissed her again "We were in the studio, lunch break"

"Where's Jason?" Caitlyn asked curiously

"Still talking with our manager" Shane informed and took a fry off of Kimmie's plate and casting a glance out of the window "Shit!" he cursed and looked towards the old man at the counter "Double shit, we're about to get thrown out"

"What?, why?" Peggy asked around a mouthful of food

"Um, we have a group of celebrities in a hole-in-the-wall diner, look outside" she swiveled her head around and covered her face with her hand.

"Crap!"

"Look, my car's big enough for all of us, let's go" Shane said and stood before throwing down a hundred dollar bill.

They all stood and gathered their things before exiting the restaurant. Nate pulled Mitchie by her hand as the other walked together behind them.

As soon as the diner's door opened flashes pierced their eyes sharply and they all shouted out questions.

"_Mitchie, you took him back?"_

"_Where you ever in a relationship with Miley, Nate?"_

"_How does it feel for your boyfriend to switch up your name and calling Miley his girlfriend instead?"_

Shane opened the car and they all shoved in before Shane's finger pressed down on the lock for all doors.

Twenty minutes later after having to beep the horn fifty times to get the paparazzi away, Shane parked in the studio's parking lot. They all got out and walked towards the elevators to go to where Connect three's recording studio was located. The doors opened and they filed in, but just as the elevators where about to close, Miley stepped in with her assistant and waved cheerily as she hugged all of them.

"Hey guys!"

Mitchie could feel their eyes burning the side of her face until the bell that signaled they where on their destined floor dinged. When Mitchie stayed rooted to the spot next to Miley who was going another floor the other starred at her.

"Guys, I'll meet you here in a few" Mitchie smiled and stopped the elevator doors from closing "Maggie" Mitchie looked at Miley's assistant "Can you give us a second?" Maggie nodded and stepped out as well. Mitchie pushed the button to close the doors and turned to Miley with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes angry.

"We need to have a little talk" Mitchie stated

-

-

**AN: UH OH what'll happen next?? Who knows?, I DO!, Review for new chapter please!**

**-****Krunior-Rogan-Always**


	4. Don't Believe You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock**

**-**

**-**

_I use no exaggeration_

_I'm plainly hanging by a thread_

_And I'm running low on patience_

_But don't go blame it on yourself_

_I wish that I was in my right mind_

_But I've left myself unnecessary chores_

_I make it bad when it's just fine_

_I was whole and sure and now I'm clearly torn, 'cause there's_

_Nothin' left for me to do_

_Right and left both bring me to_

_The center of my deepest fear_

_Where the truth is oh so clear_

_Embracing inescapable truth_

_And that's Facing Up to You_

_And truth is so cruel_

_**-**__**Facing Up**__**, Kate Voegele**_

-

-

"What is it Mitch?" Miley asked while she looked at the text message she'd just received

"What is it with you and your fascination with Nate?"

Miley's head snapped up "My _what_?"

Mitchie rose her eyebrow "What you and Nate had is and will forever be over, stop trying to seduce him and get over the fact that he's with me"

Miley's jaw dropped and she leaned over and pushed the button on the elevator that caused the elevator to stop halfway to their destination before she turned to Mitchie and crossed her arms.

"Hold on a second-"

"No, you hold on a second. I thought we where friends, but all this time you've only been trying to take Nate away from me. Stay away from us. You want a fuck, go get your damn lapdog for all I care, but stay away from me and what's mine"

Miley looked at her for a second before she snorted "You're so naïve Mitchie, is that what he told you, that I've been falling all over him?, he's lying, because if anyone's bending over backwards it's him. I'm not sweating it because hey! I get a good fuck from it. When he doesn't get what he wants from Ms. Prudence a.k.a. you, he comes to me. Maybe if you kept him more satisfied then he'd stay on your ass, but until that happens, and maybe even after 'cause lets face it I'm the only one that can satisfy Nate, I'm the one that's going to be waking up with him. Love is blind Mitchie, that's obvious because you obviously believe that he wouldn't betray you like that, besides even if you would've found out earlier you still wouldn't of left him. And why do you ask, because F.Y.I Torres, you **don't** own him, **he** owns you" Miley laughed and pushed the elevator button while smirking at Mitchie's shocked face. She grinned when Mitchie controlled herself and crossed her arms that had gone slack back over her chest.

"I don't believe you"

Miley shook her head as the elevator doors opened and pushed her purse straps up to her elbow "No" she laughed "I didn't think you would" she shrugged and stepped out before turning to look at Mitchie "Do me a favor though, stop being so naïve, it's not becoming"

"Neither is being sluty and trying to seduce someone else's fiancé"

"You're right, but it sure is satisfying" Miley grinned and walked away just as the elevator doors closed.

"Lying slut" Mitchie sneered and pushed the up button to get back to the recording studio "Nate would never do that to me"

_Hmm that's what she said…_

-----

Mitchie walked into the studio and smiled at Nate through the window as he sung his verse of the song.

She walked over to the couches and frowned when she noticed that the seats where all taken by her friends.

"Shane, move!"

"I think not" Shane grunted and threw a little plush basketball at her.

Mitchie caught it and threw it at his face before falling unceremoniously on the arm of the couch and letting her legs cross over Shane's before sliding down in between Shane and the arm of the couch, successfully getting her squished in between the couch arm and Shane's side.

Shane hit her on the head softly with the little basketball before she wrestled it away from him.

"So, how was that little talk with Smiley Miley?" he whispered so no one could hear them while adjusting her legs over his lap.

Mitchie growled.

"Ooooh that was sexy, mind doing it again?" Shane smirked

"Shut up perv" Mitchie laughed and threw the ball at Jason and Caitlyn who where making out on the other side of the couch. "She's a lying, conniving, bitch"

"Whoa, those are some words Torres" Shane whistled "What happened?"

Mitchie sighed "She basically said Nate was sleeping with her and implied she hadn't been the one to start it" Shane rose an eyebrow but let her continue "She's trying to destroy my relationship with Nate just because she wants him. She thinks she can seduce him and bed him, little bitch, trying to go behind my back and- OW!"

Mitchie exclaimed as she was roughly pulled off of Shane by Nate. His hand was cutting off circulation as he pulled her to him and the others stared at him with surprised looks.

"Nate let her go dude, you're hurting her" Shane pried Nate's hand off of Mitchie wrist.

Nate glared at Shane before turning to Mitchie who was now rubbing her wrist and watched him with an appalled look on her face.

"Sorry baby, but the wedding planner just called, she said she needs us to look over the menu" Nate smiled sweetly and kissed her cheek.

"Why would she call you?" Mitchie asked confused and looked at him. The rest looked on silently.

"It's my wedding too, isn't it?" Nate asked gruffly before pulling her towards him and waving at everyone.

"I'm just saying, she usually calls me or Kimmie" Mitchie cocked her eyebrow suspiciously.

Nate stepped closer to her "I don't control who she calls Mitch, let's go" he stepped away and walked out of the studio leaving everyone baffled. Mitchie grabbed her purse and went to follow him but Mike's hand on her forearm stopped her.

"Mitch, maybe you should stay here" he advised and glared at the spot Nate had been standing on.

"Mike, I have to go look over the menu" she repeated Nate's words.

"Mitchie, did you just hear how he talked to you, see how he was acting?" Mike asked

"Something's probably just irking him, I have to go. See you guys later. Call me"

"Mitch" Shane called her and she turned "Be careful OK?, anything happens and you call me" he told her

"Sure…I guess" Mitchie shrugged and walked to the elevators.

-

Mitchie stared at the road in front of her in complete confusion and her head raised to look at the sign passing over-head.

"Nate, we're going the wrong way"

"No we're not" Nate told her and turned onto a gas station "I'll be right back" he told her and took the keys out of the ignition. He told the guy what gas he wanted and walked into the store. Mitchie rose her eyebrow and looked around her.

"We're definitely going the wrong way" Mitchie pulled her cell phone out of her purse and scrolled down her address book until she reached Ellie, her wedding planner's name. She pushed 'Talk' and waited patiently for Ellie to answer.

"Ellie Maze speaking" Ellie answered after the fourth ring sounding slightly out of breath.

"Hey, Ellie. This is Mitchie Torres"

"Mitchie!, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good, just wondering why we had to look over the menu today?"

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked confused

"You called Nate, telling him we needed to look over the menu today"

"No I didn't" Ellie informed

Mitchie's eyes furrowed "You sure?"

"Positive, If I would've called anyone It would've been you, not Nate" Ellie told her "But I mean, if you want to look over the menu today, I can fit you in"

"No, no. That's ok. Nate must've gotten his messages crossed or something. Listen, I'll call you later"

"No problem, talk to you later Mitch" Ellie replied and disconnected the line.

Mitchie stared at the phone for a second before her eyes moved towards the gas station store. She unbuckled herself and got out of the car. The store was empty except for the cashier and a young couple looking over the magazines. Hoping the couple wouldn't recognize her face she walked into the isle and walked through it before turning the corner and spotting Nate talking on his cell. She backed up into the isle to hear the little part of his conversation.

"Look, baby you shouldn't have even said anything. Now I'm probably in deep shit" Nate explained to the other person on the line as Mitchie crept closer "I'm not leaving her and-" he turned around and almost dropped the phone when he saw Mitchie.

"I gotta go" he said and flipped his phone shut.

"Nate, what the hell is going on?" Mitchie asked "You're lying about over-looking the menu, you're acting weird and who the hell was that on the phone?"

"You're accusing me of lying?" Nate asked

"What the hell am I suppose to think!?" Mitchie asked in frustration and looked into his eyes "Everything she said was true, wasn't it?"

"Everything who said?"

"You know who the hell I'm talking about!" she cried and pushed him away from her "You're fucking her, aren't you!" Mitchie screamed and the young couple and the cashier looked towards them.

"No, I'm not. Stop being so fucking dramatic. I told you to trust me. Now shut the fuck up before they figure out who we are"

"Who the hell where you talking to Nate!" Mitchie slapped his chest. He grabbed her wrist again and squeezed it before pulling her closer to him.

"My sister, I was talking to my sister. She told mom about me breaking her damn antique last week when I was over at the house. Now stop being so fucking jealous all the time. I love you and you should be able to understand that. Let's go" He pulled her out of the store and pushed her into the passenger seat of the car. He slammed his door shut and rested his hands on the steering wheel.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked and rubbed her wrist deciding to ignore his blatant lies for the time being.

"I bought us an apartment just up the road"

"Then, why did you lie about us going to Ellie's?"

"It was a surprise"

"Why are you acting so weird?" she asked as he handed over the gas money and pushed the keys into the ignition.

"I don't know, why where you in Shane's lap?" he shot her a stoic glance and pulled away from the gas station.

-

-

**AN: OMG Nate's going (or about to go) psycho!! Oh No's!!, thanks for the reviews, now keep 'em coming**

**-Krunior-Rogan-Always**


	5. Escape

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing except for Mike and Kimmie, the Shoppe owner and the customer as well as Emilio._

_**AN: **__I love your reviews!!! You all are awesome. Here's another chapter and sorry for the mistakes. I'll probably fix them later. Sorry I took so long in adding another chapter. Read, Review, but most importantly enjoy!_

_-_

_-_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_Tonight will change out lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_But we'll cry_

_We wont give up the fight_

-_The Greta Escape _**By ****Boys Like Girls**

-

-

"What's up with you?" my producer Alison asked and her voice echoed through the room. I looked at her through the glass dividing us. Her finger let go of the button so she could hear me as her fingers moved over some other buttons on the recording table. I let my fingers run through my hair and sighed angrily. Nothing was coming out right.

"I don't know"

Alison's fingers paused after moving a few buttons up and her finger pressed the intercom button again "Then figure it out and get over it. This is a recording studio baby girl. I get paid either way, but I want to do something productive. What you're giving me is _de-_structive" she started the beat again and I focused on the task at hand. I cringed as soon as the words left my mouth, because I sounded so utterly _awful_ and it was definitely not something I was use to. I could hear the button break as Alison pressed on it harder.

"OK, just like… stop" she let go of the button and slammed her head against the table as I brushed my hand over my face. "Can I take lunch, 'cause you're killing me" she mumbled when I walked out of the vocal booth. I slumped down in the empty seat and opened my aluminum water bottle.

"Yeah"

"Thank god" Alison cried and pushed her purse over her shoulder before standing up "You coming?" she asked as her hand rested on the doorknob.

I shook my head "Nope, I'm just going to try and work on the song"

"See you in a few"

She shut the door behind her and the silence consumed me. I'd never let anything get to me, but something about this whole Nate thing was stressing me. All of a sudden there was this person in front of me that I hadn't fallen in love with. And he scared the hell out of me. With every move I made, I felt like I was being watched. Like every one of my steps was being counted. He called me twenty-four seven, he got angry when I went out with my friends and his possessiveness was getting way out of hand. I'm not stupid, I know there's something weird about this whole Miley-Nate thing. I just didn't think he'd cheat on me. And after he told me about the apartment he bought us it only stressed me out more. Especially when I learned he had already moved a lot of my things in as well as his. I felt like I was slowly getting screwed over by everything and it got to the point where I realized my friends where right. Nate would abuse my trust. There was a really good chance that Nate did cheated on me. I was just so lost right now, I don't know what to do.

"Why does shit always happen to me?" I whispered and tapped my pen on a notepad I'd just pulled towards me. I closed my eyes for a second and Nate flashed across my closed eyelids. His laugh, his smile, every moment we spent together and then finally…him with Miley. How he looked at her.

"Ta-Ra Ta Ta Ra Ta Ra Ta Ta" whispered along with the tapping of my pen as I remembered everything and fully took notice of how stupid I'd been. I let my anger transfer itself into words as my smile grew.

"_I knew better than to let you break my heart_

_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars_

_You still love her, I can see it in you eyes_

_The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie_" I smirked and wrote down the lyrics quickly as Miley's words from a few weeks ago hit me like an anvil. I had been naïve and stupid and completely blind. He cheated on me.

"_I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face_

_And a long list of gentlemen happy to take your place_

_Less trashier, much classier then who you prove to be"_

I could feel the tears trying to push past, but wouldn't let them. Not until after I found away to end it by humiliating Nate. Not yet.

---------------

The key scraped against the lock as it clicked open and I pushed my way into my old apartment. The one Nate had made me let go of as soon as he showed me the new apartment. Boxes stacked high up against the wall, filled with things I'd refused to pack because I had refused to leave. I slid my purse onto the counter top and went to switch the lights on. The click echoed through the dark room when I flipped the switch. Nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" Some one asked from behind me and nearly sent me through the roof as I clutched at my heart and jumped around to face Shane.

"Don't _do_ that!" I kicked him lightly.

"Sorry" he smiled and opened the apartment door wider "What are you doing here?"

"This is _my_ apartment, shouldn't I be asking _you_ what you're doing here"

"_I'm_ taking your boxes over to the new apartment like Nate asked me to. F.Y.I. this is my apartment now" he chuckled and sat up on the countertop.

"What?, since when!?"

"Since Nate told the superintendent you no longer needed it. By the way it creeps me out that you still have the key to my apartment. I'll need that back. Don't want you coming in trying to rape me or anything"

"Fucking asshole" I mumbled under my breath and clutched my key. I chanced a glance at Shane's face and felt bad for cursing Nate.

"I was just kidding, You can keep it. I was going to give you a copy anyway. Just in case I fall in the tub again and sprain my ass…again" he shuddered as I laughed "I do not want to be sitting on that donut thing again"

I snorted and leaned against the counter "You're not the one that had to put topical cream on your ass when you got that rug burn from trying to drag yourself to the phone" I snorted and lost the fight against my escaping giggles as he laughed along with me.

"You didn't either, Kimmie did"

"OK let me rephrase that. You're not the one that had to listen to Kimmie go on about your ass after she put topical cream on you. I didn't know you had butt dimples" I cracked up and held my side as I doubled over in laughter.

"I do not!, they're on my lower back, not my butt" Shane grumbled before we both laughed "Seriously though, we should get going before Nate blows his top"

I sighed as I scrolled down my missed calls list and flashed the screen to Shane "Too late" I told him and looked through the thirty missed calls before clicking on his name and calling him. Nothing happened, only a message with an exclamation point saying that the phone number I'd been using since I was fourteen had been permanently disconnected. "What the fuck?" I cursed and met Shane's eyes as he put a box on top of the counter.

"What?" he asked and went to pick up another box.

"It says my phone's been disconnected!"

"Did you disconnect it?" he asked and rolled his eyes

"Obviously I didn't" I screeched and picked his phone up from the counter and dialed Nate's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Dude" Nate greeted

"Nathan" I replied

There was a minute of silence "Mitchie" he finally said "Where the hell have you been?" he practically growled and threw me off a little.

"Don't talk to me that way Nate" I hissed "Care to tell me why the hell my phone's been disconnected, I know I didn't do it. The only other person who has my info is you"

"Yeah, I turned it off" he replied

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because You didn't answer your god damn phone Mitchie, I got you a tracfone to replace it, don't worry" he told me. I gripped the counter top.

" Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Your fiancé, look Mitchie, I want to know where you are at all times, If you don't answer my fucking call then what does that tell me?"

"Nate after my damn show, we're going to have a long fucking talk, do you hear me. I don't know who you think you are or what you think you're"

"Mit-" I cut him off by pressing the end button on Shane's Blackberry and slammed it on the counter, wincing when a crack was echoed throughout the apartment. I winced again when Shane let my boxes that clearly said _fragile_ on the side drop to the floor. He looked at me and then to his phone before he groaned.

"Please don't tell me you just fucking cracked my screen" he pleaded and I cringed as I turned the phone over to reveal a cracked screen.

"Sorry Shane, I swear I'll buy you that new phone you've been wanting" I promised and handed his phone back to him.

He sighed and shrugged before picking the box back up "Get it in red" he told me and smiled my way.

I smiled back at him before I jumped up and caught the back of his shirt "No!"

"Ok, black then, I ca-"

"No, I mean leave my boxes here, I'm not moving" I interrupted him and grabbed the box from him before placing it on the counter.

"But….I just signed the lease an-"

"Well I guess we're roomies. Come on Shane, no questions. Just please let me stay here until things calm down" I pleaded

He sighed and plopped down on one of the only chairs in the kitchen while he rubbed the back of his neck "Mitch, I don't know. Think about what the press would say if they knew my band mates fiancée was living with me"

"The press always makes shit up. Come on Shane. Me and Nate we-" I sighed and rubbed my forehead "I don't know how much longer we're going to last" I whispered and brought my hand out in front of me to look at the engagement ring. I felt Shane's palm flutter over my cheek and tuck the hair that had fallen over my face behind my ear. I could feel my eyes water after I whispered those words and felt his arms envelope me in a hug. His lips skimmed over my forehead.

"Let's unpack your stuff" he whispered and kissed my forehead again before letting me go and taking the box over to the living room. "Let's wait until my furniture get's here so we can arrange all our _fragile's_ together" he said and grabbed his keys from his back pocket. "Come on, it's ice cream time"

I wiped away the stray tears and smiled at him "cookie dough?"

He snorted and opened his arms wide "Of course, what would I look like If I got you plain old Vanilla?"

"A loser"

"Come on little cookie dough, lets get your ice cream" he smirked and I grabbed my jacket and keys before stuffing my bag into the a random cabinet.

-

"So…what now?" Shane asked and handed me the ice cream cone as he licked his.

I sighed and licked mine as we stood in the big window of the Ice Cream and Candy Shoppe where a million paparazzi stood outside taking pictures of us.

"We… wait?" I threw out

His eyebrow lifted up "Yeah _right_"

"Well then you come up with something, since you're the genius"

He looked around the shop and turned back to me with his famous 'I'm up to no good' smirk.

"Ok, you see that vent?" he pointed to a vent on the other side of the room

"Shane, last time we tried getting through a vent your ass got stuck"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No….but your ass is fat"

"It's plump!"

"Whatever" I smiled and sighed again before looking around and spotting the back door behind the counter and right beside a shelf of rock candy.

"Shane" I whispered and he looked up from his cone.

"What?" he asked and I giggled before passing him a napkin and pointing at his right cheek.

"You see that door next to the rock candy shelf?"

He looked up "No but I do see red rock candy. Yum!" I slapped his stomach lightly "Ouch! Yes I see it. Let's go"

We went up to the counter where the old ice cream man stood talking with a customer.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but well the paparazzi is swarming all over the place and we were wondering if we could use your back exit?" Shane asked

The old man looked outside and quickly snapped his fingers towards a younger boy who looked up from stacking some candy on the shelves.

"Emilio, close the blinds" the boy, Emilio, nodded and walked over and immediately let the cream colored blinds fall before he reached over and locked the door. "We'll hold them off for five minutes and no longer, go ahead through the back door. You're going to have to jump over the wall. Be careful" he told us before turning back to the customer. Apparently this wasn't unusual or uncommon. Shane opened the door and ushered me through before he closed it again. We walked quickly towards the exit at the end of the storage room and opened the door.

"Shit, it's dark out, watch your step Mitch" he warned ad I stepped out into the alleyway that led to a dead end. The door shut silently behind us as we walked towards the wall. It was pretty high up so I didn't really know how we were going to do this.

"Okay" Shane said as I tried to hurry and finish my cone as it melted. "So do you want me to catch you or do you want a lift?"

"I think I can jump on that dumpster and then jump on to the wall so…"

"Okay, hold on let me go first" he said and smoothly jumped on the dumpster while balancing his ice cream. He looked up at the wall and reached over to settle hit foot on a crease in the wall before he was up and over. I heard a small thump and splat before a "Shit!" came from the other side.

"What?, are you okay?" I asked panicked

"My ice cream fell!"

I rolled my eyes before finishing the last bit of my ice cream "You ready to catch?"

"Yeah come on hurry up, there's this creepy cat looking thing looking at me"

I laughed before jumping on the dumpster a lot less smoothly then Shane did and stretched my foot to place it on the crease before I pulled my self up and over my legs dangled from the side before Shane held onto my hips and placed me on the ground.

"Okay, you're right, the cat is creepy" I told him as this weird looking cat/dog thing licked Shane's fallen ice cream.

"Alright let's go"

We made our way out of the alley and got back to the apartment building without any paparazzi following us.

"Ok, so considering all of your bedroom stuff was moved this morning, are you coming to my place or do you want me to drop you off at Mike and Kimmie's or Jason and Caitlyn's?"

I silently thanked him for not mentioning Nate. "I think I'll just stay in your guest room"

"Blow up bed" he corrected before he snorted and opened the doors to his Tahoe Hybrid.

"More like blow up doll" I laughed along with him and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Let's remember who gave it to me, Ms. Torres"

"It was a gag gift…I really hope you didn't use it, that would've been nasty"

"It was a dry spell!"

"Eww Shane!"

"I'm kidding Mitch, you'll take the bed, I'll take the couch" he smiled and turned the car on before pulling out of his parking spot "you hungry?" he asked when we stopped at a red light.

"We just had ice cream!"

"We both know you're an endless pit Mitch"

"True that, let's get some McDonald's"

"Okay, I'll even ask for a toy from the happy meal"

"Shh!, you're the only one that knows I still like the little toys" we laughed as the light turned green.

The ten minute ride to the closest McDonald's was quiet until I reached over and squeezed Shane's hand. "You're awesome Shane" I told him.

"I know" he retorted before shooting me a smirk and squeezing my hand just as tight "So are you Mitch"

And for a few hours I forgot all about Nate…

-

-

**An: So what do you think?? Good? bad? Review for next chapter.**

**-Krunior-Rogan-Always**


	6. I Bruise

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Camp Rock or I bruise Easily By Natasha Bedingfield**

**

* * *

  
**

**-  
**

_Anyone who, can touch you, can hurt you, or heal you_

_Anyone who, Can reach you, can love you, or leave you_

-**Natasha Bedingfield **

**- Nate POV  
**

I'm not really a morning person, so you can see why I'm so grumpy and groggy when my phone starts ringing early as crap in the morning, when I don't even have to be at the studio, or anywhere for that matter, until like 12:00 p.m.

"Why are you calling me so fucking early Adam?" I asked my publicist in annoyance before grabbing the alarm clock and groaning. "It's seven in the morning, this better be good" I warned and fluffed my pillow before slamming it over my face as the sunlight streamed through my windows. Where the hell are my curtains?

"Dude, where the hell is Mitchie?" He asked

"How the fuck should I know?" I asked not really listening

"Um, I don't know maybe because she's your fiancée"

"I don't know, she isn't talking to me. She's probably at Kimmie's or something"

"Negative, Bro. Kimmie's on an early shopping trip with my girl" he sighed

That made me shoot up in bed as I ran my hand down my face "I don't know where she is, we had a disagreement yesterday night and…wait she did call me from Shane's phone-" I broke off

"Yeah that's what I thought"

"The fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Dude…have you seen any of the papers?"

"No"

"Maybe you should"

I swung my feet off the bed and scratched my side as I walked to the door and opened it. I was met with a thousand flashes in my face as a thousand camera's went off and a few tape recorders were shoved in my face.

"Nate are you and Mitchie officially over?"

"Who broke up with who?"

"Are you really dating Miley?"

"How's it feel to be single again?"

"How do you feel about your band mate dating your ex-fiancée?"

"Is the band breaking up because of this?"

A million questions where shouted towards me, but I just ignored them and picked up the newspaper at the foot of my door. I saw red. My grip on the phone tightened as camera's recorded my expression. I moved into the apartment and slammed the door behind me. The paper slammed onto the coffee table and knocked the vase down.

"I'll call you later Adam"

"Nate-"

I threw my phone against the wall and broke it in two pieces as my eyes landed once again on the photos of Shane and Mitchie on their ice cream _date_, at the drive-thru at McDonalds. Holding Hands. Smiling and getting really fucking close. Then the last one where Shane had his arm swung around Mitchie while they walked up to Mitchie's old apartment building.

"Fucking Bitch" I hissed and slammed the door to my bedroom shut harshly making the windows rattle as I went to take a shower and dress. She's going to pay.

------

----

--

**- Shane& Mitchie(Mitchie POV)  
**

--

"Hmmm" I yawned and stretched out on the softest bed I'd ever slept on. I opened my eyes and sat up, shoving the blankets off of me and walked over to the balcony windows and opened them up a little to peek out. I gasped a little as I caught site of a million paparazzi down below the balcony waiting for something. _For me_.

"What the hell?" I whispered and shut the doors before tugging Shane's old high school track pants up before they slid even lower. I pulled on a hoodie from a few of my belongings Nate hadn't managed to move. I moved to the en suite bathroom and hoped to God that Shane had gone on one of his old OCD episodes and bought a whole bunch of toothbrushes.

"Score!" I stage-whispered when I opened the medicine cabinet and found thirteen unopened toothbrushes. Though I had to question him on why he had another episode, he hadn't had one in over a year. I plucked a pretty green one, knowing I'd have to buy one in return so they would be exactly 13 later on. Five minutes later I'm out the bathroom and walking to the living room where Shane is lying face down on the couch.

"Shane!" I nudged him "Shane!" I tried to wake him up by tickling the spot on his right side right over his ribs, but he didn't even move.

"Shane!, I took a toothbrush!"

"Hmmm" he replied and pulled the pillow over his head.

I hoped on his back and thumped his upper back "Shane!"

"Hmmm?"

"Shaney!!!" I cried and smirked as his head shot up and he turned slightly so his ear faced me.

"For the love of all that is Holy, _never_ call me _Shaney" _he said in disgust and I giggled. He sighed as I tugged on his bed hair. He flipped over so he faced me and I was now sitting on his stomach.

"Morning sunshine!" I smiled and tugged on his cheeks.

He slapped my hand away lightly and put his hands behind his head before closing his eyes again.

"Morning" he yawned

"Shane!, This is not the time to fall asleep!" I told him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's too early Mitch!" he whined and he stretched his arms up before each dropped right above my knees. I was vaguely aware of how this would look to an outsider, me straddling Shane's stomach, But I could care less. He's one of my best friends.

"Shane, there are a whole bunch of paparazzi outside" I informed him and his eyes shot open"

"Huh?" he asked and yawned

"Yeah they are everywhere and-" I was cut off by Shane's phone ringing. He made no move to get it so I reached over and grabbed it off of his coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Mitch!" Kimmie stage whispered and I could hear a lot of shuffling and talking in the background "Listen don't-" The doorbell rung.

"Hold on a sec Kimmie, the doorbell just-"

"Don't answer it!" Kimmie whispered harshly "I'm right outside of Shane's door, I was trying to get you out of there before, but I got here too late. Listen they've got pictures of you and Shane last night all over the place. They want a story and if they find out you spent the night with your fiancé's band mate it'll be hectic. Don't open the door at all. Oh and Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to tell me why you're in there" she said and clicked off before I had a chance to answer.

"What she say?" Shane asked

"The paparazzi are outside ringing the doorbell, I think we're definitely staying in"

I looked down and traced tugged on the track pant strings.

"Hey" Shane whispered and rubbed my neck soothingly "Don't worry Mitch" he told me and his hand squeezed my leg reassuringly before he lifted me off of him and sat me on the couch.

"I gotta pee" he explained and walked to the bathroom.

"It would've been such a nice friendly moment…if you wouldn't have just said that"

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head before handing me the control and walking all the way to the bathroom.

I smirked when I herd him open the medicine cabinet and gasp.

"MITCHIE!!!!"

"I love you Shaney!!" I laughed

"You suck"

"But you love me anyways"

"You're a lucky girl Torres!"

My smile widened and I turned on the T.V.

-----

We'd spent the whole day inside the apartment until the paparazzi eventually gave up and left. I'm waiting for Shane to come back with the Chinese food he was getting a few blocks over. The doorbell rung insanely and I figured Shane forgot his key so I paused the movie and went to open it.

"Hey, forgot your-" I stepped back as Nate shoved through the door and slammed the door shut. He whipped around and searched the apartment before he pushed me roughly against the door. I could feel the doorknob on my lower back shoving into my spine as he punched the door right next to my head.

"You're going to get all your shit together and you're going to come with me, you got that Mitchie" he growled and for once I was scared of Nate.

"Who the fuck do you think your talking to Nathan!" his eyes showed with rage and he gripped my arm roughly and slapped me across my face with the other. I held onto my cheek as I felt a small trickle of blood leave the corner of my lip. His ring had broken my skin.

"Get your shit together, finish eating with Shane, I'll be back in an hour and you better be fucking ready Mitchie. I'm done with my fucking fiancée trying to cheat on me. You're mine and you always will be." He gripped my hair and pulled hard. "you tell Shane about this and you're done. Make up a good fucking story Mitchie. Shane better believe you're fucking happy to be with me" I shook with fear as he cupped my cheek and his cold eyes melted "I love you so much Mitchie, I can't lose you" he smelled my hair and pushed me aside before he left the apartment.

I slid down the wall and sobbed softly "Oh my god" I cried. "What the hell did I get myself into" I sobbed "Oh my god!" I screamed

--

--

AN: Loved it?, Hate it?, It was ok? Review!! Oh and the chapters may start getting Longer yay!

Krunior-Rogan-Always


End file.
